<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of the Second Period by pixelized</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232085">The End of the Second Period</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelized/pseuds/pixelized'>pixelized</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Evillious Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Disease, Gen, Illness, vent fic, very thinly veiled venting about all the corona shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelized/pseuds/pixelized</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levia thinks about her world ending, and resolves to help start a new world with her fellow scientists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of the Second Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levia’s world is dying, she can tell as the world descends into pandemonium. People try to stop the spread as others try their very best to sow chaos despite the attempts of every government to prevent it. It has become nearly impossible to tell who are the HERs and who are those who don’t have the disease. It’s become nearly pointless to even try to distinguish them anymore- the spread of it has caused such terror among everyone that even those who don’t have the disease act selfish and cruel and monstrous in a desperate act of fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t Levia’s original goal to understand the root of “evil” and in doing so help people to become better? She has seen the best of humanity as well as the worst, and she can only hope that the best will persist into the new land. Behemo has told her his original world was destroyed as well. Is there any point in trying to begin a third world or will it just end up the same?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, she and the other 71 scientists continue their work, even if it is futile after all. Because no matter what, at the end of the day, humanity continues. Even if they have to become Gods and create a new humanity, they will do it. They prepare the Climb One for its voyage through the ink-black sky to the Third Period. No matter how many new worlds need to be created to get things right, humanity will continue.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was an extremely thinly veiled but short vent fanfic about how I feel about how much the world is changing from the Corona virus. To everyone affected, in quarantine, or socially distancing, please stay as safe as possible and be kind to each other. That's all we can do right now. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>